


Kinktober Day 8 - Shower Sex

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Consent, Mild D/s Play, Mild Painplay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: It's a necessary safety rule that Devil fruit users have a supervising buddy in for showers and baths. Koala pulls to some strings to be Sabo's for the day.





	Kinktober Day 8 - Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - shower sex

Sabo's knees nearly folded with every second he stood in the spray of the shower. He hadn’t fallen yet through— the moment he did, he knew their little game would be over–– with him not as the winner. 

“Koala,” he mumbled, “You _really_ don’t have to watch me just because Hack is busy.” 

Lithe, unassuming hands pressed against his wet skin, trailing up from mid thigh to his hips. “But what if you fall?” She moaned dramatically. Her fingers pressed into his flesh almost like a threat. “Dragon can’t remove all the saltwater from the systems— it’s important to always have supervision for users, you know!” It wasn’t the first time she had argued this. It also wasn’t the first time she had taken advantage of it for reasons _definitely_ not about safety.

Groaning, Sabo slowly turned to face her, only to yelp as she suddenly shoved him forward hard. He would have collapsed if she hadn’t kept pushing, shoving him up against the slick wall of the shower. _“Koala,”_ he complained again, “Seriously? We could have done this anywhere else—“ his words cut off into a weak high pitched noise as the hand not pinned between his shoulder blades trailed down to slip between his thighs. “H-hey! Come on, that’s—“ 

“You’re so easy, like this,” She crooned, utterly ignoring his halfhearted protests as she slipped a finger inside of him. “You’re such a brat, usually, can you blame a girl for enjoying the easy dominance?” She crowded the blond even closer to the wall, leaning in to kiss at the nape of his neck almost sweetly. “Come on, Sabo, I’ve been in such a _bad mood_ lately...” 

"You’re _always_ in a bad mood,” Sabo choked out, jolting as a second finger pressed deep inside of him, “What happened to taking it out on me in sparring?”

“This leaves less bruises.” 

A _blatant_ lie. 

Still, Sabo shut his eyes and canted his hips back into her touch when she spread her fingers, stretching him with a familiar burn that tingled low in his spine. “There we go,” she whispered. Her hand slid down from his back, riding low over the arch in his spine to rest deceivingly delicate just around the curve of his hipbone. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall,” She promised— and Sabo refused to admit the sound he just made was a squeak when she hefted him to slit up against her, letting him feel the cool silicon of her favorite strap-on grinding against him. 

“Did you seriously _pocket_ _that_ on the way here,” he asked, falsely incredulous, “Did you seriously come in here _fully_ intending to— Koala, is Hack even _actually busy?!”_

Koala didn’t even look up. Her eyes remained fixed downward, licking her lips subconsciously as she spread his legs wide around hers. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll find something to do,” she said, and with barely a moment to press the head of the dildo to his partner she forced him full of it. 

Sabo pressed his forehead hard against the tiles and hoped he didn’t actually scream like he wanted to. 

“Ohh, that’s nice and easy,” Koala breathed out, slowly dragging her hips back until Sabo shuddered with it, “Been keeping yourself loose?” 

“Yeah,” the blond grumbled, “It’s all from you deciding I— _nngh_—needed a lesson.” He jumped when she smacked him, the blow wet and loud right across his ass. 

“You’re just so reckless,” the pace she set was immediately _brutal._ Relentlessly pounding her partner until he was gasping from the force, fingers bleeding white against the wall. “If I don’t try to pound some sense into you, who will?” It was cathartic, hearing the audible slap of skin as Sabo willingly gave in beneath her, spine arching beautifully under her hands and legs threatening to fold.

_So beautifully meek, so responsive..._ a shiver shot down her spine.

“Someone has to remind you that you’re human,” she hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair. Sabo's hair was always so nice to touch— the perfect length for her to twist her hands into golden curls and yank. The perfect length to force his body to strain following her hand, muscles pulled tight and glorious, curving to her command. A harsh gasp escaped his lips as if torn out of him, raw and ragged. 

“Don’t fall now,” she ordered, hiking his hips up higher when he slumped, trembling and weak. “You can fall later, when I let you eat me out.” 

A throaty groan left Sabo from deep in his throat. “Y-Yes,” he hissed our quietly, “Yes, _Yes—_ y-yes, please, _I—“ _

“Please what?” _So easy. So soft._ So smooth and slick and sweet, always vulnerable for her, spread open wide and trusting either with his words or with his body— 

“P-please, let, let me— _oh, fuck, there— t-there! Please—“_ his words trailed off into a low whine as she forced the cock directly up against his prostate, grinding there firmly just to watch how his eyes rolled back and his legs shivered. _So much control, freely given..._

_“Please what?”_

_“K-Koala!_ Koala, I— I _can’t,_ I—“ Koala gave his hair a last tug before dipping her hand down his front to reach his cock, swollen and ignored. “I— _please!”_

Her poor partner, incoherent with pleasure. Flushed and panting, burning so hot he practically evaporated the shower water before it even hit them. 

“Just this once,” she promised herself, and roughly fisted him, pounding him into the wall until he was crying out with every push and pull, every shaky moan forced out of his body. 

He came violently, cum spilling into Koala's hands just as his knees gave out and he spilled onto the floor— gasping as his fall yanked him off of Koala's cock and made his body spasm with a lingering burst of oversensitivity. 

For a moment she let him lay there, heaving desperately to catch his breath on all fours. Hips bruised, a handprint branded onto his ass, legs shaking. He wasn’t about to be standing anytime soon. 

Grinning, she leaned down to retrieve back her fistful of his hair, pulling him almost gently back to face her. “Good boy,” she crooned, “now sit up and lend me your mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> sabo/koala is quite possibly the ONLY heterosexual couple i jive with in the slightest, which is an uncommon experience for me as A Massive Gay. I never even wrote heterosexual nsfw before them lmao i just think theyre Neat


End file.
